26-Day Thorki Porn Challenge
by Frostime
Summary: Challenge de 26 one-shots que tratan parafilias y fetiches sexuales, siempre basados en thorki (y también hiddlesworth y AU).
1. Listado de one-shots

¡Hola a todos! Nos hemos propuesto llevar a cabo un challenge que consiste en escribir 26 one-shots basados en parafilias y fetiches, siempre sobre nuestra OTP que no es otra que el **thorki** (y también el **hiddlesworth**). Elaboramos una lista y nos repartimos las veintiséis parafilias (trece para cada una). El título lo deja bastante claro, pero por si acaso advertimos que incluyen contenido sexual explícito y homosexual (en algunos casos incestuoso). Como veréis, al principio de cada capítulo describiremos en qué consiste la parafilia. También concretaremos qué clase de personajes aparecerán (encontraréis varios AU, aunque siempre estarán basados en thorki/hiddlesworth).

La lista de parafilias y fetiches es la siguiente, aunque no las publicaremos en este orden (iremos subiendo según nos parezca porque hacerlo en un orden en particular era demasiado fácil):

1. Juguetes sexuales + masturbación

2. Primera vez

3. Sexo en público/semi-público

4. Corsets

5. Dominante/sumiso

6. Lugar inapropiado

7. Pillados por sorpresa

8. Spanking

9. Sexo intercrural

10. Jugando a los médicos

11. Sexo oral

12. Rimming

13. Voyeurismo

14. Agrexofilia

15. Amokoscisia

16. Amomaxia

17. Clastomanía

18. Cratolagnia

19. Efebofilia

20. Hipnofilia

21. Ligofilia

22. Nafefilia

23. Pedofilia

24. Pigofilia

25. Vampirismo

26. Audiolagnia

Sobra decir que agradeceremos todos los comentarios, críticas, opiniones, etc, que queráis aportar en cada uno :). ¡Nos leemos en los one-shots!


	2. Amomaxia

¡Holiiii! Soy Blesse y os traigo el primer one-shot de los 26 (el primero de los 13 que me han tocado escribir). Y como cuando me tocó fue el primero que me apeteció escribir, comenzaremos con un one-shot basado en la _amomaxia_. Para aquellos que no la conozcáis, la amomaxia es una parafilia sexual que consiste en mantener relaciones sexuales dentro de un coche aparcado. Evidentemente, la he adaptado un poco para escribir esto; es un AU en el que Thor y Loki son humanos y la familia del primero ha adoptado al otro. Aprovecho para recordar que aparece contenido sexual explícito. Y creo que nada más, ya me callo xD, os dejo con el one-shot.

* * *

**Amomaxia**

‒¿Por qué tienes que comportarte siempre así?

Cuando Thor comenzó de nuevo, Loki chasqueó la lengua y giró la cabeza hacia su ventanilla.

‒No, escúchame ‒prosiguió Thor echándole una mirada de reproche, aunque volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera segundos después‒. Siempre tienes que hacer lo contrario de lo que se te ordena. ¿No ves que así no consigues nada? Papá y mamá te dijeron que no fueras a ese estúpido concierto. ¿Y qué haces tú? ¡Pues vas!

Loki rodó los ojos, pero no abrió la boca. Su hermanastro tenía razón y sabía que dijera lo que dijera eso no cambiaría. Evidentemente él tenía sus propios motivos para haber ido al concierto pero no estaba dispuesto a que Thor los conociera.

‒¿Es que no nos hemos portado bien contigo, Loki?

Desde el asiento del copiloto, Loki lo fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba que dijera eso siempre que discutían. Al igual que sus padres, Thor siempre sacaba el tema de la adopción cuando en su opinión Loki se comportaba mal. Sabía que no lo usaban verdaderamente como reproche, pero le sentaba igual de mal.

‒Es por ese chico, ¿verdad? ‒la voz de Thor se volvió más grave y furiosa que hacía apenas unos segundos, tanto que Loki incluso giró la cabeza para mirarlo. La expresión en el rostro del rubio había cambiado un poco: ceño fruncido, labios apretados, mirada fija en la carretera. Loki supo que no había marcha atrás. Cuando Thor se cabreaba tanto, ya no había forma de pararlo‒. Ese chico que va contigo a clase ‒insistió.

Loki entornó los ojos y apartó la mirada de Thor, tratando de decidir si su hermano se burlaba de él o hablaba de veras de alguien en particular.

‒¡No lo niegues! Lo he visto en tus fotos de Facebook.

Entonces cayó. Debía de tratarse de Balder, uno de los pocos amigos que Loki tenía. Recordaba haberse sacado alguna foto con él últimamente. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Thor se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello. Y más le sorprendía que lo acusara de ser el motivo por el que él había ido al concierto. Se moría de ganas de gritarle al idiota de Thor que Balder ni siquiera era gay, pero prefirió callarse, a sabiendas de que eso molestaría aún más al otro.

‒Lo imaginaba ‒gruñó Thor, hundiendo las uñas en el cuero del volante‒. No me gusta ese crío...

Loki alzó una ceja. Thor y él solo se llevaban un año de diferencia, pero le encantaba tratar de crío a cualquiera que fuera más pequeño.

‒¿Qué le ves, eh? ‒le preguntó mientras giraba el volante para entrar en su calle‒. Si es un imbécil...

A su lado, Loki se removió. Cada vez le costaba más mantener su silencio, especialmente porque comenzaba a molestarse de veras por la actitud de su hermano. ¿Qué le había picado ahora? ¿Por qué se ponía a insultar a Balder si ni siquiera lo conocía? Loki giró la cabeza de nuevo mientras el coche descendía hasta el parking subterráneo de su edificio. A aquellas horas de la noche ya estaba lleno de coches, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba completamente vacío. A ningún vecino se le había perdido nada a aquellas horas en el subterráneo.

Thor seguía quejándose mientras aparcaba su Ford Expedition en su plaza de aparcamiento. Loki por su parte se mordía la lengua, deseando que Thor detuviera el maldito coche para salir y meterse en casa lo más rápido posible.

‒...y ni pienses que te voy a encubrir esta vez ‒soltó Thor justo cuando detuvo el motor‒. De hecho pienso despertar a papá y mamá para que se enteren de lo que has hecho.

De todas las cosas que Thor había dicho durante el camino aquella fue la que más tomó por sorpresa a Loki. No importaba cuántas veces había hecho caso omiso a las prohibiciones de sus padres: Thor siempre lo encubría. No sin antes echarle la típica bronca, claro. Aquella vez, sin embargo, Thor no parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo. Y Loki no entendía a qué venía aquel cambio tan repentino. Desde luego había hecho cosas mucho peores que ir a un concierto después de que sus padres se lo hubieran prohibido.

‒¡¿Por qué?! ‒explotó Loki enfadado, y Thor entrecerró los ojos entre cabreado y satisfecho por haber conseguido que hablara finalmente‒. ¡No me jodas, Thor! ¿Qué te he hecho?

‒¡Ir al maldito concierto! ¿Te parece poco? ‒le gritó.

‒¿Pero qué más te da a ti? ‒se quejó Loki girándose en su asiento para encararlo mejor‒. ¡Es asunto mío!

‒¡Eres mi hermano y también es asunto mío! ‒replicó Thor hecho una verdadera fiera‒. ¡¿Crees que voy a dejar que hagas lo que te dé la gana?! ¡Y encima con ese amigo tuyo...!

Loki suspiró rabioso.

‒¡Para tu información, idiota, Balder ni siquiera ha ido al concierto!

‒¿No? ¿Y con quién has ido? ‒Thor lo interrogó con la mirada‒. ¿Ya vas con otro? No sabía que eras tan...

Antes de que Thor acabara la frase, Loki alzó la mano para propinarle un puñetazo, pero su hermano era mucho más rápido y fuerte que él por lo que no le resultó complicado detenerlo a tiempo.

‒No te atrevas a juzgarme ‒murmuró Loki apretando los dientes mientras Thor lo sujetaba por la muñeca‒. No entiendes nada, estúpido...

‒¿Que no te juzgue? ¿Después de todo lo que sé que has hecho? ¿Después de todo lo que he tenido que esconderles a papá y mamá para no tener peleas en casa? ‒Thor negó con la cabeza ligeramente‒. No sé para qué te ayudo...

‒¡Suéltame, Thor! ‒exclamó Loki removiéndose mientras trataba de deshacerse del agarre en su muñeca.

‒¡Y todas las cosas de las que no me habré enterado! ‒siguió Thor, cerrando un poco más los dedos en torno a la muñeca del otro‒. ¡Todas las camas por las que habrás pasado...!

Loki, enfurecido, alzó su otra mano para pegarle, pero una vez más Thor detuvo el ataque, inmovilizándolo por ambas manos.

‒¡Cállate! ‒le gritó Loki forcejeando para soltarse de los agarres‒. ¡Te odio, joder! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

‒¿Por qué has ido, Loki? ‒preguntó Thor tirando de sus muñecas mientras lo observaba fijamente.

‒¡Suéltame!

‒¡¿Por qué?!

‒¡Porque quería llamar tu atención!

Thor arrugó aún más el ceño. Loki se maldijo en cuanto hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras. Apartó la mirada del otro y soltó todo el aire por la nariz. Acababa de liarla pero bien.

‒¿Qué? ‒dijo Thor algo escéptico.

‒¡Eso! Joder... ‒Loki tiró de sus manos, pero Thor seguía sujetándoselas con fuerza‒. Quería llamar tu atención... Siempre ha sido por eso, ¿vale? Quería... que vinieras a por mí, que te preocuparas. Incluso que me gritaras como haces siempre... ‒Loki bajó la voz como si hablara para sí mismo, pero dentro del coche sabía que Thor podría oírlo sin problemas‒. Es la única forma de tenerte para mí solo. Y ahora suéltame.

Pero Thor no aflojó el agarre. Loki se armó de valor y alzó la mirada hacia su hermano. Y cuando vio la expresión tranquila, e incluso aliviada, del rostro de Thor parpadeó sin comprender nada.

‒Eres un idiota, Loki... ‒susurró Thor‒. Un completo idiota...

Sin añadir nada más, Thor abandonó su asiento pasando por encima del freno de mano y la palanca de cambios para sentarse encima del otro. Loki sintió que sus pulsaciones se disparaban por lo que su hermano hacía, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Thor tomó su rostro entre las manos y se inclinó hacia él para reclamar un insistente beso. Loki parpadeó durante los primeros segundos, pero no tardó en cerrar los ojos y rendirse al beso de Thor. Había soñado tantas veces con los labios de su hermanastro que sentirlos de verdad sobre los suyos hizo arder todo su cuerpo al instante.

‒No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso... solo por tener mi atención... ‒murmuró Thor sin dejar de besarlo una y otra vez.

‒En realidad... no hice nada... con nadie... ‒confesó Loki en susurros mientras Thor exploraba su boca con una calidez abrasadora‒. No podía... ninguno eras tú...

Thor soltó un ansioso gemido contra su boca, claramente encendido por las palabras que Loki acababa de pronunciar.

‒Porque eres mío, Loki ‒murmuró Thor haciendo descender sus manos por el cuerpo de su hermano‒. Solo mío...

Thor apartó una mano y, tras apretar la palanca adecuada, el asiento cayó hacia atrás, volcándolos a ambos. Loki jadeó por el repentino cambio y se mordió el labio mientras sentía el peso de Thor encima de él. Las manos del rubio volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo, esta vez explorándolo de forma más concienzuda. Primero Loki trató de seguir el recorrido con la mirada, pero cuando Thor alcanzó su entrepierna se obligó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar plenamente de las caricias que el otro le iba regalando por encima de la ropa.

‒Thor... ‒susurró inconscientemente mientras hiperventilaba, alterado por la actitud de su hermano.

El aludido observó a Loki mientras hundía una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del otro, acariciando su piel con el deseo brillando en su mirada.

‒Haz que sea verdad ‒pidió Loki. Su pecho ascendía y descendía bajo las caricias de Thor. A continuación, Loki esbozó una sonrisa de lado e hizo volar sus manos hasta la entrepierna del otro‒. Si soy tuyo... demuéstralo ‒Loki desabrochó el pantalón de Thor y bajó su cremallera lentamente, sosteniéndole la mirada como si tratara de desafiarlo a probar sus palabras.

Y Thor aceptó el desafío con mucho gusto.

Cuando los dedos de Loki rozaron el evidente bulto de la entrepierna del otro, Thor tiró con violencia del pantalón ajeno, bajándoselo hasta los tobillos. Loki jadeó y desvió la mirada hacia los cristales del coche, pero al encontrarse debajo del otro no llegaba a ver si había alguien en el parking. Thor pareció darse cuenta de aquel detalle, ya que sonrió y se inclino hacia él.

‒No hay nadie ‒susurró sobre sus labios antes de devorarlos con hambre.

Loki correspondió al agitado beso y se relamió cuando Thor se apartó de él. Alzó una mano y volvió a acariciar el abultado paquete del rubio. Saber que había sido él el que había provocado aquella reacción en el cuerpo de su hermano lo encendía por dentro. Thor comenzó a jadear por las caricias de sus dedos, así que Loki no lo dudó y comenzó a acariciar de forma más intensa el bulto. Tiró de los pantalones del otro con su mano libre para tener mayor acceso a él y se mordió el labio, concentrado en su tarea. Sumó su otra mano y empezó a frotarlo con deseo, animado cuando descubrió que el bulto endurecía cada vez más.

Y entonces, Thor comenzó a gemir.

Loki estaba seguro de haber escuchado aquel sonido en sus mejores y más lascivos sueños. Mientras disfrutaba escuchando los gemidos de Thor, deslizó los dedos hasta el borde de sus boxers y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Tuvo que morderse un poco más el labio al descubrir la erección de Thor, aún sin creer realmente que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo.

‒Sigue ‒pidió Thor jadeante cuando Loki se detuvo, perdido en su propios pensamientos.

Loki no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la impaciencia de su hermano y acarició lentamente la longitud de su miembro.

‒¿Quieres que te toque, Thor? ‒preguntó Loki relamiéndose.

El otro no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo con intensidad y a mover la cadera para restregar su erección contra la mano de Loki. Este, tomándose aquel gesto como respuesta, atrapó el sexo de Thor y comenzó a masturbarlo animado. Los gemidos no tardaron en desatarse en la garganta de Thor. El rubio acarició de forma ansiosa los muslos desnudos de Loki y lo despejó de su ropa interior cuando sus manos la alcanzaron. Loki se mordió de nuevo el labio sintiéndose desnudo de cintura para abajo, y dejó caer los párpados cuando vio que Thor observaba su miembro con evidente deseo brillándole en los ojos.

‒Loki... ‒oyó que gemía su hermano antes de sentir los dedos ajenos sobre su sexo.

Loki entreabrió los labios y liberó un intenso gemido. El contacto de los dedos del rubio sobre su piel era puro fuego que conseguía arrastrarlo al placer más intenso que hubiera soñado jamás. Pero si creía que los dedos de Thor conseguían excitarlo, cuando este los reemplazó por su propia erección Loki perdió totalmente la cabeza. No tardó en corresponder al movimiento, haciendo que sus sexos se frotaran rítmicamente, y se unió a los gemidos que su hermano desataba encima de él. Alzó sus manos y hundió sus dedos en el cabello dorado de Thor, acariciándolo como tantas veces había hecho en sus sueños. Sintió los brazos de Thor rodeándolo, y se rindió a aquel abrazo, flexionando las rodillas y alzando un poco la pelvis, sin permitir que sus erecciones dejaran de encontrarse.

Notó las manos de Thor descendiendo por su cuerpo, así que jadeó y cerró los ojos, expectante a lo que fuera que Thor tenía en mente. Los dedos del otro acariciaban sus nalgas antes de que dos de ellos se perdieran entre ellas. Loki se mordió el labio, ocultando una satisfecha sonrisa, y escuchó cómo Thor soltaba un ansioso gemido antes de hundirlos en su entrada. De inmediato, Loki liberó un gemido y abrió los ojos, sintiendo que su cuerpo respondía ante la repentina invasión. Pero los dedos de Thor se movían de forma hábil en su interior y su cuerpo fue relajándose, permitiendo que el otro profundizara poco a poco.

‒Más... ‒gimió Loki arqueando la espalda bajo el cuerpo de Thor.

Pero no hubo más. Los dedos de Thor salieron de su interior y Loki parpadeó confuso, nada de acuerdo con el cambio. Soltó un quejido de desaprobación, pero Thor le tapó la boca con una mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

‒Yo decido si más. Y cuándo ‒susurró Thor.

Thor apartó la mano y lo besó de forma violenta, y aunque Loki intentó librarse del beso como muestra de su inconformidad, terminó rindiéndose y devoró sus labios con lujuria. Mientras se besaban una y otra vez, robándose mutuamente el aliento, retomaron el roce de sus sexos. Thor contoneaba la cadera encima de Loki, y este despegaba el trasero del asiento que había quedado bajo él para encontrarse con la erección del otro. Thor devoró cada uno de sus gemidos con intensos besos. Loki se encontraba tan extasiado por sus atenciones que el siguiente movimiento lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Thor lo sujetó de las caderas y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que Loki se encontrara de cara contra la piel del coche. Este jadeó varias veces mientras las manos de Thor recorrían su trasero, y soltó un gemido cuando de nuevo estas fueron reemplazadas por la erección del otro.

‒Hazlo... ‒gimió Loki sin apenas darse cuenta.

El miembro de Thor estaba completamente erecto, podía sentirlo contra sus nalgas. Loki clavó las rodillas en el asiento y alzó el trasero, suplicante.

‒Thor... Por favor...

Afortunadamente, no le hizo esperar más. Thor lo penetró con una primera embestida que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a los asientos traseros mientras Thor seguía embistiéndolo de forma salvaje. Loki jadeó y emitió un par de quejidos, abrumado por la violencia con la que Thor lo estaba tomando, pero pasados unos segundos comenzó a encontrar un increíble placer en aquello. Cada vez que el miembro de Thor se hundía un poco más dentro de él, Loki gemía con fuerza. Tan intensos se volvieron sus gemidos que su hermano llevó una de sus manos a su boca, ahogando sus gemidos contra ella por miedo a que alguien los escuchara, mientras que con la otra lo sujetó por la cadera. Loki lloriqueó excitado contra la palma de la mano de Thor y recibió cada embestida con gusto.

‒Joder, eres tan... estrecho... ‒susurró Thor entre gemidos.

Al escucharlo, Loki contrajo sus músculos en torno al miembro de su hermano, que no tardó en comenzar a gemir con más fuerza. Thor aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y Loki volvió a relajarse, permitiendo que profundizara aún más. La mano de Thor resbaló por su barbilla y Loki liberó un par de gemidos contenidos. A su espalda, su hermano se apoyó en el asiento con ambas manos para poder comenzar a embestirlo rítmicamente y de forma acelerada.

Sentir que Thor alcanzaba el orgasmo en su interior hizo que Loki se retorciera de puro placer, conduciéndolo automáticamente a él también. Ambos permanecieron en sus posturas durante unos segundos, recuperando el aliento, y cuando Thor salió de su interior, Loki se dio la vuelta sobre el asiento. Se removió para volver a subirse la ropa y, mientras lo hacía, se mordió el labio viendo a Thor jadear sobre él.

‒La próxima vez que quieras mi atención... vienes a decírmelo... y no a un concierto ‒murmuró Thor con una sonrisa mientras imitaba a Loki y se subía la ropa.

Loki sonrió divertido y asintió con la cabeza.

‒Creo que lo haré, Thor.

‒Dios, qué desastre... ‒comentó el otro al ver cómo habían dejado el coche. Se incorporó y miró a Loki‒: Mañana me ayudarás a limpiarlo.

‒¿Para luego volver a ensuciarlo...? ‒preguntó Loki mientras se incorporaba también y deslizaba las manos por el pecho de Thor.

‒Oh, ¿te ha gustado mi coche? ‒Thor aprovechó la cercanía de Loki para robarle otro beso.

‒Sí ‒susurró Loki cerca de sus labios una vez se separaron. Lo contempló en silencio unos instantes y añadió‒: Es muy duro, me gusta.

‒Lo es ‒coincidió Thor, divertido, y suspiró‒. Venga, es tarde. Subamos a casa.

‒Thor ‒Loki lo sujetó del hombro cuando intentó salir del coche‒. No les dirás nada del concierto, ¿verdad?

Thor lo estudió un instante.

‒¿Les dirás tú lo que acaba de pasar?

Loki parpadeó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sola idea de hablarle a sus padres de lo que acababa de ocurrir en el coche de Thor.

‒¿Me tomas el pelo?

Thor rió y le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

‒Hay cosas que han de quedar entre hermanos... ¿No crees?

Mientras Thor abría la puerta y bajaba del coche, Loki se mordió el labio pensando en todos los secretos que compartiría con Thor. Todo lo que les quedaba por descubrir en ese coche. Todas las cosas que quedarían solo entre ellos.

* * *

**Nota**: Espero que os haya gustado :) ¡un saludo y hasta el próximo one-shot!


	3. Jugando a los médicos

¡Holaaa bellas!

Bueno, aquí StarryNightXIX. Vengo a dejar el primero de los one-shots sobre las parafilias que me han tocado a mi. En realidad no es una parafilia en sí, sino simplemente _jugar a los médicos_. Y como me encantan los psiquiátricos y las camisas de fuerza, pues me ha quedado un rollo extraño. Aún así, espero que os guste. No hace falta que os advierta que hay contenido explícito, y también un poco de ñoñería. Lo siento, tenía los feels subidos cuando escribí este one-shot. El próximo tendrá más porno hard, lo prometo (?)

¡Un abrazo muy grande y gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

**Jugando a los médicos**

Las paredes eran tan inmaculadamente blancas que herían la vista. La continua y potente luz de los fluorescentes del techo se reflejaba sobre ella, por lo que daba sensación de estar caminando a través de un aura que aturdía y provocaba vértigo. Y además también estaba aquél repulsivo olor a desinfectante y medicamentos, tan intenso que se adhería al paladar e incluso podía saborearse. Pero, por si todo aquello no fuera ya lo suficientemente desagradable, también estaban los sonidos que se escuchaban de fondo y que constituían la perpetua melodía del hospital psiquiátrico: los gritos en la lejanía, el canturreo demente de algunos de los internos y el chirrido de las ruedas de los carritos de las pastillas que las enfermeras arrastraban por los pasillos. Sin embargo, el doctor Donald Blake se había acostumbrado a todo aquello hacía mucho tiempo.

La verdad era que cuando comenzó a estudiar lo último que había pensado era que terminaría trabajando en un psiquiátrico, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y, tras haber pasado un par de años trabajando en distintos lugares del país, había terminado allí. Y tampoco era tan horrible, después de todo. No era lo mismo que atender a gente cuerda desde detrás de la mesa de su consulta en hospital, pero por lo menos estaba haciendo aquello que más le gustaba: ayudar a los que lo necesitaban. Y no era por tirarse flores, pero allí lo necesitaban. Además, el trabajo estaba bastante bien; tenía compañeros muy agradables y recibía un buen sueldo a fin de mes con el que le daba para pagar la hipoteca del piso que había adquirido en el centro y ahorrar un poco. A penas tenía conflictos con los internos -aunque claro, había de todo un poco-, y en general disfrutaba dedicándose a aquello.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo con la bata blanca abriéndose en el aire a su espalda, Donald le echó un vistazo a la lista de pacientes que tenía que visitar aquél día. Solo le quedaba uno, y no era el último de la lista por pura casualidad, sino que había sido él el que lo había organizado así. Quería asegurarse de que aquél interno fuera el último para poder dedicarle el tiempo que se merecía. Normalmente el doctor se comportaba igual con todos sus pacientes, sin mostrar preferencia por unos u otros -ya que la subjetividad era poco profesional- pero sentía una curiosidad especial hacia el interno de la habitación 205.

Adam Nichols, el interno en cuestión, era un joven de a penas veintisiete años que sufría un agudo trastorno esquizotípico de la personalidad. Además, y desde que había comenzado a visitarlo, Donald le había diagnosticado también un principio de trastorno límite y trastorno histriónico. Aquellos transtornos de personalidad tenían varios efectos, pero los que más se daban en aquél paciente eran la confusión de identidad, la presencia de recuerdos que nunca pudieron darse, el comportamiento excéntrico y la conducta impulsiva y cambiante, entre algunos otros. Y pese a todo, Donald jamás había visto a una persona que sufriera aquellas enfermedades y que sin embargo pareciera estar tan condenadamente cuerda. Hablar con Adam era como entablar una conversación con una persona normal, quitando que siempre terminaba haciendo alusión a lugares y personas que no existían, por lo menos no fuera de los libros de mitología y fantasía nórdicas. Parecía perfectamente capaz de ensamblar pensamientos, de establecer relaciones entre ideas dispares, y además era totalmente consciente de su estado. Adam sabía dónde estaba encerrado y por qué, aunque se empeñaba en intentar convencerlo de que no estaba loco. Aquello era algo que hacían la mayoría de internos del hospital psiquiátrico, pero él tenía unos argumentos bastante originales y distintos a los del resto.

Aquél día, Donald no se dirigió a la habitación 205, sino a la quinta celda de la zona de aislamiento. En aquella parte del edificio estaban las habitaciones de paredes acolchadas, donde se metía a los pacientes que se comportaban de forma agresiva o que sufrían episodios violentos. Era raro que encerraran a Adam allí, pues solía mostrarse bastante tranquilo, pero al fin y al cabo no le habían diagnosticado conducta impulsiva por nada.

A veces, cuando le llevaban la contraria o lo ofendían de algún modo, Adam se iba de la lengua y decía cosas que, por su bien, era mejor guardarse. No es que hubiera intentando apuñalar a nadie, pero sí había amenazado a un par de enfermeros y a otros tantos pacientes que se habían atrevido a molestarlo. Como resultado, eran pocos los que se atrevían a acercarse a él, aunque eso no parecía importarle demasiado. Adam era extremadamente desconfiado y receloso con todo el mundo, y se mantenía lo más apartado que podía de sus compañeros de planta. Ni siquiera utilizaba las zonas comunes y de entretenimiento de las que disponían los internos.

Pese a todo, con Donald era distinto. No intentaba apartarse cuando se acercaba para hacerle pruebas, e incluso se aproximaba -a veces demasiado- por iniciativa propia para entablar conversaciones con él, aún cuando no tenían demasiado sentido. Adam le hablaba sobre lugares mágicos y tierras míticas, sobre las batallas épicas en las que los valerosos guerreros asgardianos se enfrentaban a criaturas monstruosas que amenazaban la paz de los Nueve Mundos. Todas aquellas historias no eran más que fantasía, pero Adam hablaba de ellas con tanta convicción y aportando tantos detalles que incluso parecía que las había vivido realmente.

En cuanto alcanzó la enorme puerta doble que daba acceso a la zona de las celdas acolchadas, el doctor Blacke detuvo su marcha. Saludó con cordialidad a los dos guardas que la custodiaban y sacó su tarjeta para pasarla por la ranura de la cerradura electrónica, que se desbloqueó con un zumbido en cuanto el aparato comprobó que tenía la autorización pertinente para entrar en el lugar. El acceso volvió a bloquearse a sus espaldas, y Donald le echó un vistazo al pasillo que tenía frente a él. Era tan blanco como los del resto del hospital, solo que mucho más corto y sin salida. En las paredes de ambos lados se abrían una serie de puertas de metal sobre las que había inscritas unos grandes números de color rojo. El doctor avanzó hasta la que tenía inscrito el número cinco y llevó la mano al pomo, aunque titubeó unos segundos antes de abrirla. Sabía cual era el motivo por el que el paciente había sido recluido allí, y no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable.

Finalmente, y después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro para liberar tensiones, Donald tiró del pomo y abrió la puerta. Se coló en la celda rápidamente y volvió a sellarla detrás de él, tal como dictaba el protocolo de seguridad del hospital.

Adam estaba sentado de rodillas sobre el suelo acolchado, con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado. Su larga y desaliñada melena negra, que le caía por la frente y los costados de la cara, se agitó en el aire cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarlo tras percibir su presencia. En cuanto puso lo ojos sobre él, sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa.

–Te estaba esperando, Thor –murmuró como bienvenida.

Donald se había esforzado en intentar convencer a Adam de que se dirigiera a él por su nombre real, pero el paciente se empañaba en continuar llamándolo de aquel modo, _Thor_. Al parecer, sus transtornos de personalidad le hacían pensar que él era la reencarnación del Dios del Trueno al que una vez rindieron culto los bárbaros pueblos del norte de Europa. Y Adam estaba tan convencido de aquella teoría que, al final, Donald había terminado rindiéndose y decidiendo que lo mejor era que el interno lo llamara como quisiera.

–Hola, Adam.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el paciente apretó los labios. Donald sabía que no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, pues creía que "Adam Nichols" no era su auténtico nombre. Él estaba convencido de que era Loki, el Dios del Engaño que también había engendrado la mitología nórdica. Según le había contado en las sesiones de reconocimiento, su teoría era que el resto de los dioses de Asgard lo habían enviado allí junto a Thor como castigo a algo que ambos hicieron. Los habían convertido en mortales y les habían borrado la memoria para que jamás pudieran recordar quienes eran en realidad. Sin embargo, sostenía que él aún tenía recuerdos porque al ser una especie de hechicero, la magia le afectaba de otra manera.

Donald debía reconocer que era una historia asombrosa. Resultaba increíble la forma en la que la locura hacía divagar a las personas. A lo largo de su carrera se había encontrado con pacientes que se creían cazadores de monstruos, enviados del cielo o señores del tiempo, pero jamás con uno que afirmara ser un Dios.

–Pensé que vendrías antes –murmuró Adam con voz lastimera, inclinando la cabeza a un lado–. Estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías olvidado de mi...

Después de avanzar unos pasos hacia él, Donald negó con la cabeza.

–Jamás me olvidaría de ti, Adam –le dijo él, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la bata de médico–. Ya sabes que eres mi paciente preferido.

Adam sonrió de forma complacida durante un momento, pero luego frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada a un lado, cambiando rápidamente de actitud.

–Es mentira –replicó en un siseo–. Me han dicho que ya no quieres continuar cuidando de mi, que vas a pedir el traslado a otra planta.

–Adam... –Donald se llevó una mano a la frente y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Le gustaría saber quién había sido el incompetente que había decidido darle aquella información a Adam. En cuanto se enteró de que iba a trasladarse a otra planta se puso tan nervioso que terminó sufriendo un episodio violento y destrozando toda su habitación. De hecho, aquella era la causa de que lo hubieran encerrado allí.

No es que él quisiera trasladarse a otra planta, claro, pero sabía que debía hacerlo para mantener a salvo su profesionalidad. Aunque había intentado evitarlo, había comenzado a sentir cierto afecto por Adam, y aquello era algo que no podía permitirse. Había algo especial en él, algo que lo arrastraba sin remedio, como si su locura fuera contagiosa -lo cual era totalmente imposible, claro-. Por Dios, si incluso había llegado a soñar que era realmente Thor y que luchaba contra un montón de criaturas infernales empuñando a Mjolnir. Las historias de Adam le calaban demasiado hondo, el paciente tenía demasiado poder de sugestión sobre él, y por eso debía alejarse lo antes posible, antes de comprometerse más.

–Continuaré cuidando de ti –le aseguró a Adam, que continuaba cabizbajo, sentado en el suelo y rodeado de todo aquél mullido y blanco acolchado.

–Pero ya no vendrás a verme –Adam suspiró y volvió a alzar la barbilla para mirarlo con intensidad durante unos segundos–. ¿Es por lo que he hecho esta mañana? –preguntó en un susurro, y Donald sintió que se le encogía el estómago–. Thor, lo siento, pero es que no quiero que te vayas... Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer –le aseguró, intentado incorporarse un poco–. Me portaré bien. Ya no pensaré en escaparme, no romperé nada más ni volveré a amenazar a ninguno de los mortales del hospital. Sabes que ya no soy mala persona, Thor, y yo... yo no puedo estar sin ti.

–Claro que no lo eres –dijo Donald, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Ver a Adam así le hacía sentir mal. Muy mal. Demasiado mal.

Adam continuó observándolo, expectante. Donald vio como se mordisqueaba el labio, como si estuviera tramando algo, pero no se preocupó. Su paciente se había mostrado violento con otros, pero nunca con él. Además, la blanca camisa de fuerza que le habían puesto, y que envolvía toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, limitaba mucho sus movimientos. Ni siquiera sería capaz de levantarse del suelo sin tambalearse.

Finalmente, Adam dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

–Está bien –dijo, aparentemente más calmado–. Pero por lo menos quédate un rato conmigo.

Donald apretó los labios, intentando recordarse que no debía hacerlo, que no debía prolongar la visita más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, aquello no menguó sus ganas de permanecer allí.

–Adam, sabes que no puedo –dijo, esperando encontrar en aquellas palabras la iniciativa que necesitaba para darse la vuelta y abandonar la celda. Pero no lo hizo.

–Sí que puedes –insistió el otro, sin dejar de mirarlo con aquellas esmeraldas que conseguían hipnotizarlo por completo–. Siéntate a mi lado. Por favor.

Y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Donald ya había cedido. Se aproximó a la pared junto a la que estaba Adam y apoyó la espalda en ella para comenzar a deslizarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Al sentir las blandas baldosas acolchadas bajo su cuerpo se percató de que jamás había hecho nada parecido con ningún otro paciente. Sin embargo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a arrepentirse antes de que Adam se moviera para aproximarse a él. Donald se sintió perdido en cuanto aquellos malditos ojos verdes lo observaron desde una distancia más reducida.

–Gracias –le susurró, dedicándole una de sus maliciosas sonrisas.

Donald suspiró de nuevo y se dedicó a contemplar a Adam durante un largo instante. Paseó la mirada por sus rasgos de nácar y por sus labios, que habían adquirido un intenso tono rojizo después de que se los hubiera mordisqueado. Se fijó en las ligeras ondulaciones que se creaban en su negra melena, y no pudo evitar alzar una mano para apartarle algunos mechones de la cara, sujetándoselos tras la oreja. Adam aprovechó aquél gesto para inclinar la cabeza hacia sus dedos, pidiéndole una caricia que él le concedió.

–Me vas a traer muchos problemas, maldita sea –murmuró Donald, sintiendo como Adam continuaba acercándose a su cuerpo, de forma sutil pero continua. Sabía que debía pararlo, obligarle a respetar un mínimo espacio, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Además, ¿qué importaba? Con las manos inmovilizadas con la camisa de fuerza, Adam era totalmente inofensivo. O eso pensaba él.

–Siempre te he traído problemas –respondió Adam con naturalidad, inclinándose un poco más. Donald pudo sentir su aliento, cálido y húmedo, sobre su mejilla–. Ése es mi trabajo... –los labios de Adam viajaron por la piel de su rostro, deslizándose hasta su oreja antes de susurrarle–: Ojalá pudiera hacerte recordar, Thor.

Tras contener un estremecimiento, Donald llevó las manos a la espalda de Adam, ganándose un jadeo de éste. Lo sujetó por algunas de las correas de la camisa de fuerza y tiró suavemente para alejarlo de su cuello y poder volver a observarlo. Entornó los ojos, examinando de nuevo su rostro, y se preguntó cómo sería capaz de pedir el traslado a otra planta y renunciar a estar cerca de aquella criatura todos los días. No sabía si creerse que Adam fuera un dios, pero lo que estaba claro era que su extraña belleza transcendía los límites humanos.

–¿Por qué nos castigaron? –preguntó de pronto. Al ver que Adam parpadeaba algo confuso, añadió–: Siempre dices que estás... que estamos aquí porque los dioses nos castigaron –dijo, y el otro asintió suavemente, mirándolo con interés–. ¿Qué hicimos para que nos trajeran aquí?

Adam fijó los ojos en el suelo durante un momento. Apretó los labios, haciendo que enrojecieran de nuevo bajo la atenta mirada de Donald, que estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber hecho aquella pregunta. Era estúpido; se suponía que nunca debía seguirle el juego a los internos, y mucho menos hacer como si creyera en sus fantasías. A la larga, aquello solo contribuía a incrementar sus trastornos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Adam volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él.

–Amarnos –dijo sin más, y cuando Donald lo instigó a continuar hablando, continuó–: Siempre nos hemos amado, ¿sabes? Aunque tú no lo recuerdes... –la voz de Adam se apagó ligeramente, y el doctor volvió a alzar la mano para acariciarle la mejilla–. El resto de dioses no lo veía con buenos ojos. Quisieron prohibírnoslo, pero nosotros jamás conocimos límites –explicó, y Donald sintió que la opresión en su estómago crecía con cada palabra–. Al final decidieron castigarnos. Nos quitaron nuestros dones, nuestra fuerza y nuestros recuerdos, y nos mandaron aquí para vivir como mortales.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Donald apretó los puños. Se sintió invadido por una súbita ira, no hacia Adam, sino hacia los dioses de los que hablaba su historia. Sabía que era ridículo, pero las palabras del interno conseguían despertar auténticas emociones en él. Tal vez su locura sí fuera contagiosa, después de todo.

–El castigo no hubiera sido tan cruel si yo tampoco te recordara a ti –Adam volvió a inclinarse hacia Donald, pero él no hizo nada por apartarlo, no esta vez. Suspiró placenteramente cuando los labios ajenos alcanzaron su cuello, acariciándole la piel de forma insoportablemente sutil. Parecía casi imposible que Adam supiera tan bien lo que debía hacer para volverle loco–. Pero cuando te vi por primera vez... despertaste a mi memoria.

Donald cerró los ojos cuando Adam subió la boca, deslizándola por su piel de forma ascendente hasta que alcanzó sus labios. En aquella ocasión ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo mal que estaba actuando. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas en una espiral de recuerdos que no le pertenecían. De pronto, su vida no tenía tanto sentido como siempre.

–Eres Thor –susurró Adam, dejando también que sus párpados cayeran–. Eres mi Dios del Trueno.

El beso fue un contacto suave y tierno al principio, pero a penas necesitó un par de segundos para volverse mucho más intenso. Y Donald no solo no lo detuvo, sino que exigió más, buscando la lengua de Adam con un ansia que jamás había conocido. Las acciones de su cuerpo tomaron relevo a su conciencia. Sus manos volvieron a agarrar las correas de la camisa de fuerza, aunque esta vez tiró de ellas hacia sí mismo, hacia su cuerpo, apresando a su paciente contra él. Separó un poco más los labios para poseer la boca ajena sin ninguna tregua, consciente de que aquél era el sabor más dulce que había tenido la oportunidad de probar. Recorrió cada rincón una y otra vez, explorando con hambre hasta que necesitó apartarse para recuperar el aliento.

Adam jadeó, aturdido por la intensidad del momento, y luego sonrió. Tal vez Thor no pudiera reconocerle, pero él sí lo hacía. Reconocía su cabello rubio, sus rasgos duros, sus increíbles ojos azules, y ahora lo había reconocido en aquél beso. No podía estar loco, era imposible. No podía inventarse todo aquello, la locura no podía hacer que el corazón le latiera desbocado en el pecho, ni prender llamas en su vientre. Sus sentimientos eran reales, y sus recuerdos aún más.

–Adam... –Donald tomó el rostro del otro entre las manos, sintiendo el pulso acelerado. Había bastado un solo beso para causarle una euforia imposible. Se sentía partido en dos, como si estuviera dividido en dos mitades que no pertenecían al mismo lado. Estaba perdido, pero Adam era su baliza.

–Loki –corrigió el de cabellos oscuros, mirándolo a los ojos una vez más. Durante un instante, Donald se sintió perdido en aquél océano esmeralda, pero al final pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para asentir.

–Loki –repitió, y en cuanto pronunció el nombre todo pareció cobrar sentido. El mundo que siempre había conocido se deshizo para volver a tomar consistencia, más firme que nunca. Por supuesto que se llamaba Loki. Era Loki, el Dios del Engaño. Y estaba endemoniadamente enamorado de él.

–Y tú eres Thor –Loki se removió de forma nerviosa bajo las ataduras de su ropa, esperando que el otro terminara de recordar.

–Soy Thor –afirmó Donald, y por primera vez no le pareció extraño que lo llamaran de aquél modo. Tal vez Loki lo hubiese arrastrado a la locura con él, pero ya no le importaba mientras pudieran permanecer el uno al lado del otro–: Tu Dios del Trueno

–Mi Dios del Trueno –repitió el moreno, sonriendo, y pasó una pierna sobre el otro, sentándose en su regazo antes de volver a buscar sus labios.

Si el beso anterior fue intenso, este fue salvaje y desquiciante. Fue el reencuentro del deseo y el amor de dos dioses a los que habían mantenido separados durante demasiado tiempo. El apasionado juego de lenguas que prolongaron durante minutos estuvo acompañado por jadeos y gemidos ahogados que conquistaron el silencio de la celda.

–Lo siento, Loki –murmuró Thor entre besos mientras sus manos recorrían una y otra vez la espalda del Dios del Engaño, arañando ansiosamente la gruesa y dura tela de su ropa–. Siento haber olvidado, yo...

–Shhh... –Loki chistó contra sus labios y sonrió una vez más antes de lamérselos lentamente. Ni siquiera podía creer que Thor hubiera vuelto a su lado justo cuando estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre. Aquello solo era una evidencia más de que el destino siempre estaba de su parte–. Yo haré que termines de recordar... Y me aseguraré de que nunca olvides de nuevo.

Antes de que Thor pudiera reaccionar a aquellas palabras, Loki ya había comenzado a moverse sobre él, contoneándose contra su cuerpo para rozarse una y otra de forma lenta y candente. El rubio jadeó al sentir que la fricción se concentraba en su miembro, haciéndolo endurecer, y luego inclinó la cabeza para hundir el rostro en el cuello de Loki y besarlo de forma ansiosa. La sensación que experimentó al volver a tener aquella piel tan suave y blanca bajo su boca se le antojó indescriptible. La recorrió insaciablemente con los labios y la lengua, besándola y humedeciéndola mientras se recreaba en cada uno de los gemidos que sus atenciones le arrancaban a Loki. Sin poder evitarlo terminó atrapando aquella maravillosa piel entre sus dientes, hundiéndolos en ella para dejar una notable marca que continuó enrojeciendo durante los minutos siguientes.

–¡T-Thor! –exclamó Loki al sentir el mordisco, retorciéndose de puro éxtasis sobre su cuerpo.

Thor sonrió, satisfecho por la reacción del otro, y se humedeció los labios al sentir que Loki ya había comenzado a endurecer bajo sus pantalones. Sin perder un instante, hizo volar una mano hasta la erección y la frotó bruscamente sobre la ropa, abarcándola con toda la mano. El dios de ojos verdes gimió más alto, pero a Thor no le preocupó que pudieran escucharlos. Las celdas habían sido perfectamente insonorizados para que los gritos de los aislados no perturbaran el descanso del resto de los pacientes. Una medida un tanto macabra que ahora, sin embargo, les vendría muy bien.

–Te he echado tanto de menos... –murmuró Loki entre gemidos.

–Ya –Thor esbozó una sonrisa y llevó la mano libre a la espalda de Loki, permitiendo que éste se arqueara contra ella– ¿A mi o a mis manos?

–Me alegra comprobar que... sigues igual de idiota-_ah_...

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, deleitándose con la imagen que le ofrecía Loki al retorcerse de placer sobre su cuerpo, y luego coló la mano bajo los sus pantalones de hospital para frotar su miembro directamente, sin los impedimentos que suponía la tela. Recorrió la dura extensión una y otra vez con los dedos, sintiendo como humedecía al responder a sus caricias. Loki no dejaba de jadear y gemir mientras mecía la cadera, frotándose necesitadamente contra la caliente y hábil mano del Dios del Trueno.

–Quítamelos, Thor –Loki observó al rubio con intensidad y volvió a contonear su cuerpo con lascivia–. Quítamelo todo.

La petición fue acatada inmediatamente: Thor dejó de masturbar a Loki y lo empujó suavemente, tumbándolo sobre el suelo acolchado. Tomó sus pantalones con las dos manos y comenzó a tirar de ellos hacia abajo, lentamente, devorando con la mirada cada centímetro de piel que la tela iba dejando al descubierto. Una vez se los quitó, los tiró a un lado y se apartó un poco para regalarse la vista con la imagen que ofrecía el hechicero mientras estaba tumbado en el impoluto acolchado blanco, con el cabello desparramado, las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas y los ojos nublados por el placer.

–¿No te parece gracioso que nos hayan castigado a los dos pero tú seas el único que lleva camisa de fuerza? –le susurró sin poder evitarlo, relamiéndose al fijarse en la forma en la que las correas y las mangas abrazaban el cuerpo de Loki, impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

Loki jadeó agitadamente y dejó escapar un quejido de impaciencia. Debería haberle dado una buena respuesta a Thor para que se callara de una vez, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo y en lo mucho que necesitaba que Thor continuara tocándolo, así que se limitó a alzar la cadera esperando que el otro comprendiera el mensaje.

Exhibiendo una nueva sonrisa, Thor llevó las manos a su propio pantalón para desabrochárselo. En su interior ya no quedaban dudas, ni un solo vestigio de la persona que había creído ser durante los últimos meses. Parecía increíble que un solo beso de Loki hubiera podido devolverle los recuerdos, quebrando el hechizo con el que habían pretendido castigarlos. O los dioses eran estúpidos o habían subestimado demasiado la fuerza de los sentimientos que ambos compartían.

Loki separó las piernas para él. Thor soltó un gruñido excitado y hundió la cadera entre ellas, recuperando el lugar que tantas veces ocupó en el pasado. Había tenido la fortuna de poder perderse entre los placeres del Dios del Engaño cientos de veces, pero una parte de él se sintió como si aquella fuera la primera.

–¿N-no vas a quitármela...? –preguntó Loki, moviendo los brazos bajo las capas de la camisa de fuerza.

–Te queda demasiado bien –respondió Thor con una sonrisa antes de conducir las manos hasta los blancos muslos del hechicero. Deslizó los dedos por aquella piel tan delicada, presionándola, y luego los hizo ascender hasta la deliciosa hendidura que se dibujaba entre sus nalgas. Loki jadeó cuando llevó los dedos a su entrada y la presionó con suavidad, advirtiendo al cuerpo ajeno de lo que venía–. Parece que tu mente no me ha olvidado, Loki... –murmuró con la voz ronca por la anticipación–. Pero creo que también debo recordarle a tu cuerpo quién soy, ¿no crees?

El hechicero intentó responder, pero sus palabras se transformaron en pequeños quejidos cuando Thor comenzó a introducirle los dedos de forma suave e insistente. El rubio aguardó un instante antes de comenzar a hacerlos salir y entrar unas cuantas veces, aumentando el ritmo a cada vez. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir lo estrecho y caliente que era Loki entorno a sus dedos, pero contuvo sus ansias y se dedicó a abrirlo hasta que el otro le pidió entre gemidos que los reemplazara por algo más grande.

Thor se inclinó sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Contempló de nuevo a Loki, fijándose en las vetas verdes de aquellos ojos que le habían devuelto la vida, y luego movió la cadera para comenzar a enterrarse en él. Intentó hacerlo con suavidad, pero bastó que el hechicero rodeara su cintura con las piernas para que le diera rienda suelta a su pasión. Las embestidas eran certeras, rápidas, profundas y húmedas. Aunque creyera haberlo olvidado, el Dios del Trueno sabía perfectamente como poseer a Loki, como embestir para hacer que se retorciera de placer en el suelo y que gritara su nombre una y otra vez mientras arqueaba la espalda.

–Loki... –murmuró con voz ronca, sintiendo como su erección era apresada una y otra vez por el ardiente interior del otro. Seguía sin comprender como había podido olvidar algo tan intenso como aquello, pero ya no le importaba: decidió que se vengaría de todos los que habían jugado con sus recuerdos. Nadie volvería a alejarlo de su preciado Loki.

El placer era casi insoportable, pero Loki continuaba apretando el agarre que ejercía sobre la cintura de Thor, incitándolo a ir más fuerte, a hundirse más profundo, donde solo él sabía llegar. Quería que lo poseyera y que jamás lo olvidara, y supo que lo había conseguido cuando lo sintió derramarse en su interior, arrastrándolo consigo al orgasmo con un último grito de placer.

• • •

La noche había caído hacía ya un par de horas. Las luces de la mayoría de habitaciones se habían apagado, y muchos de los internos dormían ya en sus camas. El hospital había perdido la actividad que solía tener durante el día, pero los lugares como aquél jamás dormían del todo. El doctor Blake era una de las pocas personas que avanzaban por los pasillos, cuya iluminación se había aminorado expresamente. Aquella semana no tenía turno de noche, pero se había ofrecido a hacer horas extra. Su paso era rápido; podría haber echado a correr si no fuera porque tenía que disimular ante el resto del personal. Recorrió cada ala del hospital, cada zona, hasta alcanzar la de las celdas acolchadas. Se había asegurado de acudir allí cuando los guardas se habían retirado a tomarse un café. Donald los animó a tomarse aquél descanso argumentando que no pasaba nada por retirarse de su puesto unos minutos si solo había un paciente para custodiar.

Después de pasar la tarjeta por el lector, Donald avanzó hacia la celda número cinco. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y suspiró aliviado al encontrarse con Loki al otro lado. Una parte de él llegó a temer que sus recuerdos volvieran a esfumarse al pasar tanto rato sin tenerlo cerca. Sin embargo, su memoria estaba intacta.

–Tenemos que darnos prisa –susurró, metiendo las manos bajo su bata de médico para sacar el uniforme de enfermero que había llevado escondido bajo ella–. Ponte esto.

Loki obedeció. Se deshizo de sus pantalones de paciente -al final, Thor le había quitado la camisa de fuerza antes de marcharse aquella tarde para que pudiera estar más cómodo-, y se puso el uniforme que le trajo el rubio para poder moverse entre las paredes del hospital sin llamar tanto la atención. Una vez estuvo listo, ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Salir del hospital fue increíblemente fácil, por lo menos teniendo en cuenta que era un lugar con seguridad. Una vez se encontraron fuera del edificio y bajo el oscuro manto del cielo nocturno, Loki tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Durante su encierro jamás había ansiado la libertad, ya que lo único que le había importado era estar cerca de Thor. No obstante, ahora que por fin se había librado de las celdas, las paredes blancas y el olor a medicamentos, decidió que jamás permitiría que volvieran a encerrarle.

–Mi coche está por aquí –Thor lo tomó suavemente de la mano, conduciéndolo a los aparcamientos mientras lanzaba miradas inquisitivas hacia todos lados.

Un par de minutos después, el vehículo en el que viajaban se deslizaba por las calles de forma silenciosa, alejándose del hospital y de todo lo que éste simbolizaba. Ya no temían que notaran su ausencia y los persiguieran. Ahora que volvían a estar juntos, nadie podría detenerlos.


End file.
